Un réconfort inattendu
by Iroko
Summary: Relisant pour la énième fois les tomes d’Hikaru no Go, je me suis soudainement immobilisée au début du tome 17. Mais on pourrait facilement dévier cette situation pour obtenir un Isumi x Hikaru ! Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait.


Titre : Un réconfort inattendu

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Hikaru no Go

Genre : YAOI !

Couple : Isumi x Hikaru

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi.

Blabla de l'auteur : Relisant pour la énième fois les tomes d'Hikaru no Go, je me suis soudainement immobilisée au début du tome 17. Mais on pourrait facilement dévier cette situation pour obtenir un Isumi x Hikaru ! Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait : le chapitre 1 était terminé moins de 24 heures plus tard. Restait plus qu'à taper tout ça à l'ordi.

Update du 8 avril 2009 : suite à la review de Sermina j'ai ajouté quelques détails.

**Un réconfort inattendu**

**Chapitre 1**

Retrouvant Saï dans son jeu, Hikaru libéra enfin la tristesse qui l'avait envahi à la perte de Saï. Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'il associait son jeu à la dernière incarnation de Saï. Isumi le regardait interloqué, ne sachant que dire.

- Hikaru ?

Un moment passa alors qu'Hikaru pleurait en fixant le goban sans bouger, puis il leva un bras pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Hikaru...

- Isumi... Finalement, j'ai peut-être le droit de jouer… au go…

- Je ne sais pas mais… on dirait que tu as beaucoup souffert…

Isumi contourna le goban et saisit le bras qu'Hikaru était en train de passer sur ses yeux. L'écartant, il essuya les larmes avec son mouchoir.

- Si tu frottes tu vas avoir les yeux irrités.

Hikaru lui fit un petit sourire et attrapa le mouchoir, finissant d'absorber le trop plein d'eau. Isumi sourit et retourna s'asseoir de l'autre côté du goban.

- N'oublies pas que tu as des amis sur qui compter quand ça ne va pas.

- Merci Isumi. Je suis vraiment un idiot, hein ?

- Peut-être, mais un adorable idiot alors.

- Adorable ?

Le sourire épanoui d'Isumi se troubla alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Perdant contenance, il se mit à bafouiller.

- Euh… ben… oui… enfin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Isumi, t'es tout rouge ?

Etonné par ce comportement, Hikaru se rapprocha et, Isumi ayant baissé la tête pour masquer sa gêne, il se pencha pour le regarder par en-dessous. Isumi ne s'en rendit pas réellement compte, trop perturbé par ce qu'il pensait avoir laissé filtrer dans son lapsus. N'arrivant pas à obtenir l'attention d'Isumi avec sa voix, Hikaru s'avança jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres de celui de son aîné. Ce qui finit d'achever Isumi qui, rouge de confusion et perturbé par la proximité de leurs deux corps, sortit la première chose à laquelle il pensait :

- **Je t'aime !**

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il reprit une part de ses esprits, pour paniquer de plus belle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?! Bien sûr il le savait, il se l'était avoué il y a quelques mois mais il n'avait pas envisagé de se déclarer. Surtout comme ça ! Plaquant une main contre sa bouche, il n'osa même pas regarder Hikaru et se leva brusquement, amorçant une retraite précipitée. Mais il n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'il se fit brutalement plaquer au sol. Le bruit sourd de la chute fut suivi d'un silence crispé… qui s'éternisa. Le cœur d'Isumi battait à tout rompre, ne sachant pas comment faire face à son amour et surtout craignant sa réaction. Relevant finalement la tête, il regarda derrière son épaule, apercevant la coiffure bicolore de son ami. Hikaru n'avait pas relâché sa prise depuis qu'il l'avait saisi à la taille et il reposait de tout son long sur Isumi, le visage caché contre son dos. Isumi finit par l'interpeller timidement.

- Hikaru ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Isumi commença à s'inquiéter. Ça ne ressemblait pas au remuant Hikaru qu'il connaissait. Mais arrêter le go non plus. Isumi devait avouer qu'Hikaru était devenu bien étrange depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ça ne changerait rien à ses sentiments. D'ailleurs s'ils restaient ainsi il avait peur que son corps n'ait une réaction gênante. Malgré lui, il avait de plus en plus conscience du poids agréable du jeune pro, et de sa chaleur qui se diffusait à travers les vêtements. La seule pensée vers les bras d'Hikaru qui lui enserraient la taille menaçait de faire céder ses barrières.

- **Hikaru !**

- Hein ?

- Euh… tu pourrais me relâcher, s'il-te-plait ?

- … Hmm… Non.

- Hein ?

- Si je te relâche, tu vas t'enfuir, non ?

- Euh… pas forcément. J'ai paniqué, alors…

- Rien ne me dit que tu ne vas pas re-paniquer, alors je te garde pendant que je réfléchis.

Mais à quoi réfléchit-il ? Isumi reposa la tête au sol, l'esprit bouillonnant de conjonctures. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Isumi finit par se calmer, se laissant même aller à savourer le contact d'Hikaru, dont la respiration tranquille résonnait à ses oreilles. Hikaru finit par se redresser, libérant Isumi. Rassemblant son courage, Isumi lui fit face. Il avait passé deux mois en Chine pour s'aguerrir et apprendre à garder son calme dans les situations stressantes. À la base c'était pour faire face aux parties de go importantes mais s'il pouvait appliquer sa nouvelle assurance à d'autres circonstances… Hikaru semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées et Isumi hésita à l'en tirer. Hikaru sortit cependant de son introspection avant qu'il n'ait pris une décision.

- Hmm…

Isumi retint son souffle alors qu'Hikaru s'apprêtait visiblement à lui donner une réponse…

- T'as l'air stressé Isumi, dis donc.

- **À cause de quoi tu penses que je stresse !?**

- Pardon, pardon. Mais t'étais trop mignon à trembler d'anticipation, ça donne envie de te taquiner.

MIGNON ! Hikaru avait dit qu'il était **mignon** !? Isumi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait une chance ? Il valait mieux ne pas s'emballer, Hikaru avait toujours eu tendance à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête même si c'était insultant, naïf ou tout simplement stupide. Ces derniers mois il avait beaucoup mûri mais on ne sait jamais.

- Bon, euh… si on prend les choses dans l'ordre… Premièrement, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois gay.

C'était déjà ça. Au moins ça n'ébranlerait pas trop leur amitié. Restait à voir s'il allait se prendre un râteau.

- Deuxièmement… je suis pas fixé sur ma propre sexualité. Ces dernières années y'a que le go qui m'intéressait et j'ai pas du tout pensé à ce genre de choses.

Il y a une chance qu'il aime les hommes, alléluia ! Ne pas s'emballer, ne pas s'emballer. Croise les doigts Isumi. Attend, ça veut dire qu'il est vierge ? Non, ne pense pas à ça Isumi, attend qu'il dise oui.

- Hmm. Symboliquement parlant, l'idée de sortir avec un homme ne me dérange pas. _Ç_a ne me parait pas bien différent d'avec une fille même si ça mène à un autre style de vie.

Tout-à-fait. Et il serait ravi d'apprendre à Hikaru à quel point sortir avec un homme pouvait être agréable.

- Troisièmement… tu es un de mes meilleurs amis et je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Ouh, c'est pas bon le mot « ami ».

- Tu es un peu comme un grand frère mais ta sensibilité te rend plus accessible.

C'est un compliment ?

- Tu es gentil, honnête et droit alors je pense que tu ferais un très bon petit ami…

Hein !?

- … surtout comparé à moi qui ne pense qu'au go et qui n'arrête pas de faire des caprices. Je sais pas combien de personnes j'ai du vexer ou décevoir depuis que j'ai commencé le go.

- C'est vrai que tu es assez impulsif et trop franc parfois, mais c'est ça qui fait ton charme.

Arg, non ! Isumi faillit se prendre la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ?

- Ouah. Ça me fait tout drôle, c'est la première fois que je me fais draguer.

- Hein ? Ah mais non… je… enfin…

- T'inquiètes je sais bien que c'est pas ton style. T'es trop timide. Ah ah.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rire.

- J'y peux rien, t'es trooop mignon quand tu boudes.

Niveau super tomate atteint.

- Pour en revenir à notre affaire, je pense que j'ai besoin de temps. On pourrait se faire des sorties, avec les autres ou tous les deux. J'essaierai de te voir sous cet angle et ce que ça me fait. Ça te va ?

- **Bien sûr !**

Hikaru lui donnait une chance, Hikaru lui donnait une chance… ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Avec tout ça on n'a pas fini la partie.

- Ah… oui. On s'y remet ?

Hikaru regarda le goban. Après une seconde de flottement il s'assit devant avec un air décidé.

- … Oui. Je vais jouer ! Des centaines, des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de parties… avec toi, Isumi, et aussi avec Waya, Ochi et tous les autres.

Isumi sourit, heureux de voir qu'Hikaru avait retrouvé sa fougue habituelle.

- Oui. Moi aussi, je veux suivre la même voie.

- Merci, Isumi. Comme toi, je vais prendre un nouveau départ.

Hikaru saisit une pierre et la plaça sur le goban avec un bruit sonore. Oui, c'était un nouveau départ. Hikaru était définitivement lancé dans le monde du go, malgré la perte de son maître. Et Isumi faisait aussi partie de ce monde même s'ils ignoraient encore tous les deux la place qu'il y occuperait. Mais Hikaru n'avait pas d'inquiétude. Isumi semblait déterminé et, même s'il était encore sensible à certaines taquineries, son jeu était affirmé et sûr. Il avait toutes ses chances pour l'examen de pro et Hikaru l'attendrait. Ne restait plus qu'à déterminer sa place dans son cœur. Probablement aussi compliqué qu'affronter un détenteur de titre, surtout avec son inexpérience. Mais Hikaru avait confiance en Isumi. Il saurait sûrement le guider pour faire éclore les véritables sentiments qui les lieraient à jamais, quels que soient ceux-ci.

TZUSUKU


End file.
